Currently, there are various proposals of dolls that carry out various actions as a response to some external stimulus. Such is the case with dolls that comprise means or devices that make the doll able to spill water from its eyes.
These proposals are all based on housing a water tank inside the doll, but they differ according to the mechanisms that accompany the tank to assure that the contained water is spilled from the eyes of the doll.
For example, the proposal in document ES0149711 U is known, which describes a doll with an apparatus for simulating the appearance of tears in the eyes of a doll that has a vessel with an outlet hole to which a duct connects that guides the fluid from the tank to an opening made in the eye of the doll. In the outlet hole of the tank a valve member is mounted that can be turned to one of two positions, in one of which the outlet hole is closed and the other in which the outlet hole is open. The control for the position of the valve member is activated remotely through magnetic means. To this end the valve member comprises an electromagnet that can be rotated by means of a control magnet that can be grasped from outside the doll with one hand, such that a user can make the doll “cry” by simply handling the control magnet close to the head of the doll. In this case, it is not necessary to endow the doll with pumping or similar means for propelling the fluid contained in the tank towards the eyes.
Another example is that described in the document ES0181861 U, which describes a doll that comprises a liquid tank mounted inside its head; a duct that connects the tank to the eyes in order to create a passage intended to move the fluid from its tank to the eyes of the doll in order to produce the visual effect of a doll that cries; a flexible ampule that extends downward from said tank and into the body of the doll; and a cantilever that goes from the outside of the doll to its body and that is arranged in a way that upon moving, it compresses the ampule and moves the fluid contained in it to the outside through the duct, producing a tearing effect. In this case, the cantilever carries out a function similar to that of pumping or propelling means for the fluid contained in the tank.
An objective of the invention is an alternative device for ensuring that a fluid contained in the doll can flow through its eyes in order to produce the effect of the doll crying.
With the goal of improving the playability of the doll, another objective of the invention is that the “crying” effect of the doll can be controlled by the user, and more specifically by simulating an action associated with a typical comforting action in real life, such as feeding or placing a pacifier or similar object in the mouth of a baby.
Another objective of the invention is that the control device for the “crying” be constructively simple but robust at the same time.
Likewise, another objective of the invention is a device suitable for ensuring a dripping effect, in this way better simulating shedding tears.
To this end it is not desirable, for example, for water flow to be expelled in such a way that, upon leaving the tear hole, it sprays continuously instead of dripping.
It is also desirable that this device can function without needing to have pumping or other similar means in order to cause the crying, such that the fluid contained in the tank can be emptied naturally, without having to propel the circulation of the fluid from said tank to the eyes of the doll.